puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Brethren of Black Sails
Brethren of Black Sails was the new name for the recent names of Salwal's crew. It once was Salwal's Scurvy crew and then Salty Sea Ships but Salwal decided to change the name because this is a pirate game so she was trying to make her crew sound as piratey as possible and not like a fish shop as a few have said. Now as a recent change Vanish was captain, but the crew wasn't happy with this. His own crew don't like him as captain and Vanish wouldn't let the crew vote, but Salwal has come to terms with him, if Salwal wants to be captain he has to pay 1.4 million PoE but if Vanish wants to he has to pay 6.8 million PoE for that is how much Salwal spent on this crew alone! On the 20th of July Brethren of Black Sails turned to renowned fame, all crew members are currently jobbing to hopefully make it into the top 50 within in 2 months. The crew has many ships and is planning on buying 15 WF for a blockade. Further information will provided with time to come. Statements The crew is a mixture of The old crew Tarts Of The Viridian and Brethren of Black sails... > Pillages every day join us and make loads of poe while having fun << We make flolita attacks SMH > All kinds of ships WELCOME Ahoy to any one who is looking to join this crew, it will be a delight to be worken with you soon! and loads of fun so please sign up with us! and take a rank! thank ye salwal CAPTAIN'S NEWS ahoy guys, this crew is a little over a month old and im proud to say we are now of renowned fame,, Pillaging: To run a succesful pillage u need to know how to: 1) navigate, 2)turn about, 3) sail From Port, 4)gun, 5)port, 6) restock; Must restock after every pillage RESTOCKING REQUIREMENTS: Sloop/ 30 fine rum / 50 small cannon balls Cutter/40 fine rum/ 65 small Cannon balls War Brig/ 100 Fine Rum/ 150 Medium Cannon Balls WF/ 200 Fine Rum/ 400 GF/ 100-200 Fine Rum/ 250 Large cannon balls PLAYERS ABOARD A VESSEL: Sloop: (FV 7): /SAIL:5 /Carp:3 /Bilge:2 /Gun:1 Cutter: (FV 12): /Sail:5 /Carp:3 /Bilge:2 Gun:2 Dhow: (FV 12): /Sail:5 /Carp:3 /Bilge:3 /Gun: 2 Long Ship: (FV 30): /Sail:3 /Carp:14 /Bilge:14 /Gun:3 Baglah: (FV 18): /Sail: /6 Carp:4 /Bilge:4 /Gun:3 Merchant Brig: (FV 20) /Sail:6 /Carp:9 /Bilge:6 /Gun:2 War Brig: (FV 30): /Sail:9 /Carp:6 /Bilge:4 /Gun:4 Merchant Galleon: (FV 30): /Sail:9 /Carp:14 /Bilge:14 /Gun:3 XEBEC: (FV 30): /Sail:9 /Carp:14 /Bilge:14 /Gun:3 War Frigate: (FV 75): /Sail:18 /Carp:18 /Bilge:12 /Gun:6 Grand Frigate: (FV 159) /Sail:30 /Carp:24 /Bilge:16 /Gun:6 Ranks: We are currently becoming stricter because we are preparing to blockade, and we are also trying to get crews to merge with us! Pirate: When you join. Officer: if you have atlesat 2 broads, and one distinguished Fleet Officer: 1) 4 piracy skills Broad, or 3 broad 1 solid and atleast 1 distinguished again, 2) love you to have Distinguished Bnav, Senior Officer: 1) 3 solids 2 broad, or 2 weighty and 2 broad , or high stats, can automatically obtain SO if you own a ship that is a WB or bigger! 2) no Crew can be run without trust, so to obtain Senior Officer you have to treat everybody farely and be trusted by myself and some of my main SO's Captain: Someone who is loyal when i decide to finally move to malchite ocean and start another brethren of black sails! RULES Rule 1: Treat each other with respect including Jobbers! as we are a PG rated crew, Rule 2: May not steal from the cofferers, and also must restock, Rule 3: If you leave during a battle you will be given -1 on your pay. and do not laze Ruler 4: There is no need to ask for PTB, Rule 5: Please do not bother us when we will port, because having great authority means having great fun planking =) Rule 6: Must never stop recruiting Rule 7: When in battles, team 2 / 3 in Sword fighting and Rumble unless we are severly dominating in numbers =) Rule 8: have fun, guys it is a game, don't get up set you loose a ship i know its devastating but you will always get another one!! Thanks for reading the rules, and please abide by them STALLS Ahoy to all crew members and those who are looking to join. Here are some of our stalls that our crew members own, remember to apply for a job there as well! Islands: KIRIN: Salwal's Ship Shop! LIMA: Trenchfire's Iron Mongers/ Puckdapuck's Distillery/ Jimby's Weavery/ TERMS PTB: Permission To Board OOB: Out Of Battle OIC: Officer in Charge XO: Second in Charge (FV) Full Vessel